<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spencer Reid: FBI or Hunter? by alienspronkles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115288">Spencer Reid: FBI or Hunter?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspronkles/pseuds/alienspronkles'>alienspronkles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural, Supernatural/Criminal Minds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Bisexual Spencer Reid, F/F, Kidnapping, M/M, Supernatural Hunter Spencer Reid, Witch Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspronkles/pseuds/alienspronkles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Reid is working a case in Lebanon, Kansas, he plans on meeting up with a few old friends, Sam and Dean. Of course, things don't go as planned when he oversleeps at the bunker and the BAU thinks he's been kidnapped by the Winchester brothers. Now him and the Winchesters have to figure out what to do next; have Reid just leave and pretend this didn't happen or fake his kidnapping? </p><p>Trigger warning<br/>Anxiety<br/>Kidnapping</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Reid. Come on. How clumsy can someone be?" Derek asked, seeing Reid almost trip as he came into the plane. </p><p>"Actually it's really interesting. So your nervous system, which controls muscle movement obviously, can function abnormally if you're suddenly anxious or stressed. This can cause your hands to shake, or even impair how you see your surroundings and even how you do tasks as well. As a result, you're more likely to bump into objects or people," Reid rambled as he sat down on the couch. . </p><p>"So what you're saying is that you're nervous and anxious?" Derek asked. "All the time."</p><p>"I mean I do have anxiety," Reid said awkwardly, JJ trying not to laugh. </p><p>"Can we stay focused on the case please?" Hotch asked before the plane started to take off. </p><p>"Yeah," Derek said. "So what do we got?"</p><p>"We're headed to Lebanon, Kansas," Hotch said, Reid's interest completely on him now. "Three victims so far." </p><p>"How do the victims die?" Emily asked. </p><p>"All stabbed in the stomach," Hotch said. "One victim was in his house. Another was walking to her car. And the most recent one was sitting on the rooftop of her apartment, and she wasn't found until morning."</p><p>"Why a rooftop?" Reid asked. </p><p>"She was smoking," Hotch said. </p><p>"Oh," Reid said awkwardly. </p><p>"This guy probably likes to watch all of his victims suffer," JJ said. "But it doesn't make any sense. Why public places? You can get caught."</p><p>"Maybe he gets caught up in the moment," Rossi suggested. </p><p>"Or maybe he wants to induce fear," Emily said. "Saying that no one is safe wherever you are."</p><p>"Or maybe it was just convient and he doesn't have the necessary means to bring someone to a second location," Reid suggested. </p><p>"The victims showed signs of being moved so it seems like he is disposing the bodies where he took them. Garcia, have you come up with anything?" Hotch asked. </p><p>"Nothing so far. It's like the victims are picked completely at random," Garcia said as she continued typing. "But I shall try to figure this out."</p><p>"Great. And, Garcia?" Hotch asked. </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Please hurry. The three victims were found within three days," Hotch said. "We're on a timetable, hence why we didn't debrief in the conference room."</p><p>"I'll be fast," Garcia said. </p><p>"Thanks, Mama," Derek said. </p><p>"You, my fine furry friends, are welcome," Garcia said. "Garcia out."</p><p>"Remind me to have her drug tested when we get back," Hotch said after the screen went blank. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>"Dude. Cleaning? Really?" Dean asked, seeing Sam in one of the storage rooms in the bunker. "When did we even get this room?"</p><p>"Since always," Sam said, half laughing. "I've been meaning to check out what's in here and since I have no social life, I'm here...cleaning."</p><p>"You have a social life," Dean said. </p><p>"Oh yeah? Since when?" Sam asked as he continued cleaning the room. </p><p>"Reid," Dean said, Sam frozen. "Ah. You got a face. I saw your shoulders move and you definitely have a face right now."</p><p>"Okay, yes, fine. I have a life when Reid is around. Last time I checked though, he's not here," Sam sassed. "Hence, cleaning."</p><p>"It's been a while for you, man," Dean said, Sam squeaking. "I'm serious. Reid, he knows the life, man. I can see it. Plus you two do get flustered around each other."</p><p>"I don't know," Sam mumbled. </p><p>"What's wrong? Talk to me," Dean said, leaning against the wall and Sam staying silent. "Sammy. Talk to me. What's going through your head right now?" </p><p>"Look," Sam said, sighing and turning back around to look at Dean. "I...I would like something more and Reid sounds like the best for that. And I'd...I'd like that. But...anyone I've ever been with has ended up dead, Dean. If Reid staying alive means that I'm alone then I'll take it, just so he stays alive."</p><p>"Come on," Dean whined. "He's a badass hunter. He can take care of himself."</p><p>"I don't wanna risk it," Sam said to himself before hearing his phone go off. </p><p>"I get it, Sammy, but you deserve happiness," Dean said. "You've been through enough crap. You deserve a break."</p><p>"Reid's in town," Sam said as he looked at his phone, Dean smirking. </p><p>Sam looked up at Dean and glared when he saw him smirking. </p><p>"I can leave the bunker if you two want this place to yourselves," Dean said with a smirk. "Or you two can get a motel room for the night."</p><p>"I get it, Dean," Sam said with a glare, Dean snickering. </p><p>"What does Reid want? Some alone time?" Dean asked with a smirk, Sam rolling his eyes. </p><p>"He asked if we wanna meet up," Sam said. </p><p>"Ooh. Have fun," Dean said with a smirk. "I won't wait up for you."</p><p>"The two of us," Sam said with a glare. "You and me hanging out with Reid. He's working a case and he probably won't have time after the case is over so he figured we could just hang out tonight if nothing crazy happens."</p><p>"I'm in," Dean said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey," Dean said as Reid walked into the empty warehouse, Dean leaning against the support beam. </p><p>"Hey," Sam said with a smile. </p><p>"Hello," Reid said with a smile, Dean hiding his smirk as he saw Sam's face getting a little red. </p><p>"Sorry for the abandoned warehouse. It was in town and it was close," Dean said. </p><p>"It's fine," Reid said. "I just wanted to check in before the case ended. I don't get much time off and when I do, it's only a day. So planning stuff is difficult."</p><p>"I get it," Sam said. "Oh and sorry about my number. My phone got fried because I was going through one of the storage rooms in the bunker earlier. And then I touched some warding on a box and then it fried my phone. So hence the unknown number."</p><p>"It's fine," Reid said with a smile. "What was in the box?"</p><p>"I looked into it and apparently this witch cursed a whole bunch of marbles years ago and the Men of Letters took them. They apparently cause hallucinations," Sam said with a smile. </p><p>"Nerds. Keep the nerding to a minimum please," Dean said. </p><p>"Right," Sam said awkwardly. </p><p>Sam looked at Reid's hands and saw them shaking slightly. </p><p>"Still with the anxiety?" Sam asked, Reid looking down at his shaky hands. </p><p>"Yeah," Reid said, rubbing his eyes. </p><p>"I actually made something to help with that," Sam said as he handed him a small bag. "It's like a comfort charm, charm bag type thing. It'll supposed to relax you."</p><p>"Thanks," Reid said with a smile before he grabbed it and put it in his pocket. </p><p>"So, beer?" Dean asked, offering Reid a beer. </p><p>"Sure. Thanks," Reid said before Dean popped the top off and gave it to him. </p><p>"Sammy?" Dean asked, offering a beer. </p><p>"No thanks," Sam said with a smile. </p><p>"Suit yourself," Dean said before drinking the beer in his hand, Reid smiling. </p><p>"You do realize that if you're drinking, then I'm driving, right?" Sam asked, Reid smiling as Dean glared at him. </p><p>"Shut your face," Dean said before drinking the beer in his hand. </p><p>"You doing okay?" Sam asked, seeing Reid trying to focus his eyes. </p><p>"Yeah. Yeah. Just...dizzy all of a sudden," Reid said, rubbing his eyes. </p><p>"Right. Sorry. I should have told you that the spell bag has some side effects, side effects that are...exactly what you're experiencing," Sam said awkwardly. </p><p>"Damn, Sammy. It's just you drugged him," Dean said as he looked at Reid. </p><p>"I'm fine," Reid said before dropping the beer bottle on the ground and it shattering. </p><p>Sam and Dean ran over to Reid, both of them grabbing his arms to stop him from falling over. </p><p>"Damn, Sammy. You're more powerful than I thought with that witchcraft," Dean said. </p><p>"Sorry, Reid," Sam said awkwardly. </p><p>"It's okay," Reid said tiredly, smiling at Sam. "Really. You wouldn't have known. It's okay."</p><p>"Let's take him back to the bunker so he can relax a little bit," Dean said. </p><p>Sam nodded before they both practically dragged a half conscious Reid out of the building. They walked towards the impala, Reid still dizzy and dazed, each arm thrown over Sam and Dean. </p><p>"Trunk or backseat?" Dean joked. </p><p>"Backseat," Sam and Reid said at the same time. </p><p>Dean smirked at them before they helped Reid into the backseat of the impala. Sam smiled and put the seatbelt on, kissing him on the forehead. </p><p>"I saw that," Dean said with a smirk. </p><p>"Shut up, Dean," Sam said, Dean laughing before they got into the impala and drove off. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>"Reid, get up, man," Derek said as he knocked on the door to the hotel. "Let's go, Pretty Boy. I know it doesn't take an hour to do your hair so let's get going."</p><p>Derek knocked again and didn't hear a reply. He started to get worried before knocking on the door again, this time it being more frantic. </p><p>"Reid?" Derek called out. "Knock if you're conscious."</p><p>Derek didn't hear any knocking before kicking in the door, it swinging open. He went inside and saw the bed dressed, Reid's bag on the table still closed and not disturbed. </p><p>"Reid?" Derek called out as he looked around before checking the bathroom, not seeing anything. "Reid?!"</p><p>"Morgan? What's going on?" Hotch asked as he came into the room. "I heard a slam." </p><p>"Reid didn't sleep in here last night," Derek said before calling Reid's phone, the call continuing to ring. "He's not answering."</p><p>"I'll call Garcia," Hotch said as he pulled out his phone. </p><p>"The mighty Garcia is here. Speak," Garcia answered. </p><p>"Can you track Reid's phone?" Hotch asked. </p><p>"Yeah? Sure," Garcia said weirdly before Hotch listened to the typing from Garcia. "I...I can't."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Hotch asked as he put the phone on speaker. "What do you mean you can't track his phone, Garcia?"</p><p>"I can't track it anywhere," Garcia said. "It's either off or disabled or destroyed or something."</p><p>"It just kept ringing when I called him," Derek said. </p><p>"Try again," Hotch said, Derek nodding. </p><p>Derek listened to the ringing before it quickly stopped. </p><p>"Voicemail now," Derek said, shoving his phone in his pocket. </p><p>"You don't think the unsub took Reid, do you?" Garcia asked. </p><p>"We'll find him," Hotch said. </p><p>"I'll try and figure out where he went last night," Garcia said before hanging up. </p><p>"Relax, Morgan, we'll figure this out."</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>"Reid would be victim number four," Rossi said. </p><p>"We don't know if he's a victim," Hotch said. "But we can't rule it out just yet either."</p><p>"Okay so we went into the hotel around eight last night," Derek said. "And he was there. He must have left sometime after that." </p><p>"Did he seem off to anyone yesterday?" JJ asked. </p><p>"Yeah. It was almost like...like he wanted to...speed up the day," Emily said. "Like he was waiting for the night."</p><p>"Let's see if Garcia can see if she tracked his phone yet," Hotch said before calling. </p><p>"I don't have anything yet if that's why you're calling," Garcia said as she continued typing. </p><p>"Can you see if Reid texted anyone or called anyone after eight last night?" Emily asked. </p><p>"One second," Garcia said. "Okay. Okay. I got something. He got a call from an unknown number around eight. The call lasted...one minute and seven seconds."</p><p>"Can you trace that phone?" Hotch asked. </p><p>"I shall try," Garcia said. </p><p>"Did you have any luck on finding out where he went last night?" Derek asked. </p><p>"Not yet. Hold on," Garcia said. "Okay so I can't track the phone that called him because it looks like a burner. And...I have something. I'm sending the footage to your tablets now."</p><p>"What is this?" Rossi asked. </p><p>"Reid went into an abandoned warehouse at the corner of sixth and Andrew," Garcia said. "I'm fast forwarding now."</p><p>"Oh my god," Derek said, seeing Reid being dragged out of the warehouse by two guys. "Who are those guys?"</p><p>"I'm trying to get an ID now," Garcia said. </p><p>"Nice car," Rossi admitted as they saw Reid being put in the back of it. </p><p>"Reid. I hope you're okay, man," Derek said. </p><p>"It looks like he got drugged with something," Rossi said. "Look at him stumbling and trying to keep his footing. He can barely walk." </p><p>"Okay. I got their names," Garcia said. "Oh...that's not good."</p><p>"Define not good," Derek said. </p><p>"Who are they?" Hotch asked. </p><p>"Sam and Dean Winchester," Garcia said. "Officially dead."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you mean officially dead?" Derek asked with a confused tone. </p><p>"Officially dead. They died in a police station after going on a murder spree," Garcia said. </p><p>"I remember that crossed my desk. We were actually going to handle it but we got word that they died," Hotch said, remembering. "So it was dismissed."</p><p>"Apparently they didn't die," Rossi said awkwardly. </p><p>"I'm gonna try and find them but that area they were in doesn't have a lot of cameras. So it's gonna be hard," Garcia said. </p><p>"I don't care how long it takes, find him," Hotch said. </p><p>"Good luck, Mama," Derek said before Hotch hung up the phone. </p><p>"Why do you think they took him?" Emily asked. </p><p>"From what I'm remembering, they often pretended to be FBI," Hotch said. "So maybe they called Reid and said that they had information on the case. And he showed up." </p><p>"I'm gonna go check out that abandoned warehouse," Derek said as he got up out of the chair he was in. </p><p>"I'll go too," Hotch said. "The rest of you stay here and work a profile. Have Garcia send you the files."</p><p>"Got it," Emily said. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>"Alright so what happened?" Derek asked as they walked into the empty warehouse. </p><p>"I found a broken beer bottle," Hotch said. "Pretty recently too."</p><p>"Okay so maybe the Winchesters offered him a beer, and Reid not wanting to sound rude or anything accepted," Derek said. "And then they just waited for the drug to kick in."</p><p>"And then they dragged him into the car and drove off," Hotch said. </p><p>"It fits perfectly. But wouldn't Reid be able to tell if something was in his drink? He's not a drinker to begin with so he would have smelled it or something."</p><p>"Beer has a smell to begin with so maybe they talked to him when they offered it, to distract him," Hotch said. </p><p>"How would they get him here though? I like your theory of them luring him here with information on the case. But he would have at least texted someone to say he was going to meet an informant," Derek said. </p><p>"Maybe they blackmailed him," Hotch suggested. </p><p>"With what?" Derek asked. </p><p>"Threatening to kill us...or someone Reid cares about," Hotch said. </p><p>"I'll call Garcia and have her get the location for Reid's parents," Derek said as he pulled out his phone. "Hey, Baby Girl. Listen. I need you to find out where Reid's parents are in present time. We're trying to figure out if the Winchesters took one of them or something."</p><p>"On it," Garcia said. </p><p>"Thanks, Mama," Derek said. </p><p>Derek hung up the phone and rubbed his eyes. </p><p>"They very well could have introduced themselves as the Winchesters, and said they had a hostage," Hotch said. "They could have even faked it too."</p><p>"Why him though? Why Reid?"</p><p>"Maybe they thought he was a monster," Hotch said. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Derek asked. </p><p>"A theory an agent Henriksen had was that they were raised believing in monsters and that's why they kill people," Hotch said. "Because they're delusional. They torture people and kill them." </p><p>"I can't imagine the torture Reid is probably going through right now," Derek said, rubbing his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>"You look like crap," Dean said with a laugh, Reid looking at him tiredly. </p><p>"I haven't been sleeping well the last few days," Reid said as he came into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. "I've been practically living off of coffee." </p><p>"Trust me, that'll only help for so long. You'll crash eventually," Dean said with a laugh. </p><p>"I hope you're making breakfast, Dean," Sam said as he came into the kitchen. </p><p>"I made waffles. Have at them," Dean said, pointing to the counter. "Reid, why haven't you been sleeping, man? Something wrong?"</p><p>"Anxiety," Reid said. </p><p>"Sorry 'bout that," Dean said with a sincere tone. </p><p>"Thanks. What time is it?" Reid asked as he rubbed his eyes. </p><p>"Ten," Dean said, Reid frozen. "Oh right. You have work. Just skip it."</p><p>"Skip work?" Reid asked. "I can't. It's kinda in the job description. Plus I'm working a case right now so I can't really just vanish."</p><p>"At least stay for breakfast," Sam said. "Dean's cooking isn't that bad."</p><p>"Hey," Dean whined with a glare, Reid smiling. </p><p>"Okay. Okay. I'll just say I was working a lead that turned up as a dead end," Reid said. </p><p>"Cool," Dean said as Reid sat down, Sam sitting next to him. </p><p>Dean hid his smirk when he saw Reid's face getting slightly red when Sam sat down. </p><p>"Hello," Jack said as he came into the kitchen. </p><p>"Hey, kid. How was watching Star Wars?" Dean asked with a smile. </p><p>"I don't like Anakin," Jack said. </p><p>"That's probably for the better," Sam said awkwardly. </p><p>"Waffle?" Dean asked, Jack nodding his head and walking over. </p><p>"Jack. This is Reid," Sam said, pointing to Reid next to him. "He's a hunter. And an FBI agent. Mostly FBI though." </p><p>"Hello," Jack said, holding up his hand. </p><p>"Hi," Reid said. </p><p>"He's Lucifer's son," Sam said, Reid freezing. </p><p>"Lucifer as in...Lucifer?" Reid asked awkwardly, Sam and Dean nodding. "Okay?"</p><p>"Long story," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. </p><p>Reid pulled out his phone and stared at it weirdly. </p><p>"Something wrong?" Sam asked. </p><p>"I think I turned my phone off last night after I got drugged by Sam," Reid said, Dean hiding his laugh. </p><p>"Sorry bout that," Sam said awkwardly. </p><p>"It's fine," Reid said as he turned it on. </p><p>"You said you're an FBI agent," Jack said, Reid nodding. "You're a real one?"</p><p>"Yeah," Reid said with a smile. "A real, legal FBI agent."</p><p>"Woah. Someone's phone blew up," Dean said, looking at the spam of calls. </p><p>"If it blew up, how is it still working?" Jack asked. </p><p>"Explain later," Sam said, Jack nodding.</p><p>"I have a lot of voicemails from Derek," Reid said with a smile. </p><p>"What's a voicemail?" Jack asked. </p><p>"It's like...messages you can leave for people if they don't pick up when you call them," Dean explained. </p><p>"I wanna listen," Jack said, everyone giving him a look. "Or-Or not. It's okay."</p><p>"It's fine," Reid said before playing the voicemails on speaker. </p><p>"Come on, Reid. Where the hell are you?" Derek asked. </p><p>"Reid? Come on, man. Pick up the damn phone," Derek said, his voice slightly more panicked. </p><p>"I swear to god if the Winchesters hurt you even a little bit, I'm gonna kill them," Derek threatened, everyone freezing when they heard that. </p><p>"What?" Dean asked. </p><p>"How did he..." Sam asked. </p><p>"This is a problem," Reid said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We didn't kidnap you though," Sam said as he paced back and forth across the library. </p><p>"It kinda looks like we did," Dean said awkwardly as he looked at the camera footage on the laptop in front of him. </p><p>"Not helping, Dean," Sam said with a glare. </p><p>"Right. Sorry," Dean said awkwardly. </p><p>"Can't we just clear up this whole misunderstanding?" Reid asked, rubbing his eyes. </p><p>"We're serial killers who have died multiple times and are on the FBI's most wanted list," Dean said. "We kinda can't clear this up, kid." </p><p>"If only you could die again so Reid could be free and then the FBI would think you're dead again and wouldn't come after you," Jack said, everyone staring at him. </p><p>"My vote is on not dying again. We do that enough already," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. </p><p>"Wait," Sam said. </p><p>"Oh no. Here we go," Dean said to himself, rubbing his eyes. </p><p>"Hear me out," Sam said. "Hear me out. I can, maybe, make an illusion type thing so that it can be an illusion of us. So we can make it look like Reid got kidnapped, which we already succeeded with, and then we just...you know...have him kill us, but fake us."</p><p>"Huh?" Dean asked, rubbing his eyes again. </p><p>"Okay. Let me say this in simple terms. I can use witchcraft to make an illusion. That illusion will be our dead bodies. And Reid can just say he got the upper hand and killed us," Sam explained. "Make sense now?"</p><p>"Yes," Dean said. </p><p>"Would it really be believable that I took out two of the world's best killers?" Reid asked, rubbing his eyes. "I'm...how do I say this? Whenever I'm around my friends, I play the clumsy card. I'm clumsy. I can't fight."</p><p>"And yet, you're a badass hunter who could probably have a chance against one of us," Dean said. "Maybe both." </p><p>"Yeah," Reid said, rubbing his eyes. </p><p>"They don't know the real you?" Sam asked sadly. </p><p>"No," Reid said quietly, rubbing his eyes. "They don't know the real me at all. They don't know badass me. They don't know anything." </p><p>"Maybe it's time you showed that persona," Sam said. </p><p>"Alright. If we do this...how are we gonna even do it?" Dean asked, rubbing his eyes. "They're gonna want to see a body and I know Sam already said he has that covered but still. We'll need somewhere that we would have taken Reid."</p><p>"There's an abandoned house not that far from here," Sam said. "We could take Reid there, and I can do the spells."</p><p>"What about your car?" Reid asked. </p><p>"I have a plan for that too," Sam said. </p><p>"You're not touching my car," Dean said with a glare before Sam left. "Sammy! You're not touching my car! Hey!"</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>"You're not touching my car," Dean said with a glare. </p><p>"Would you relax?" Sam asked. "I'm not touching your car."</p><p>Sam pulled out a small toy car from his pocket. </p><p>"What the hell is that?" Dean asked. </p><p>"It was supposed to be your birthday present," Sam said awkwardly with a glare. "But with a little witchcraft, I can make an illusion of it being life size."</p><p>"Nice one, Sammy," Dean said with a smirk as he grabbed the small car. "Is that Baby?"</p><p>"Yeah. I finally found one. I've been looking for months," Sam said. </p><p>"Thanks, man," Dean said with a smile before handing the toy car back to Sam. "I appreciate it. I'll be inside if you need anything."</p><p>Sam nodded before Dean headed inside the abandoned building. </p><p>"How's it going, kid?" Dean asked, seeing Reid on the floor. </p><p>"Cutting rope with a small blade takes a lot longer than you would think," Reid said. "But this whole plan needs to be perfect so it needs to look like I've been doing this for a while." </p><p>"Yeah. Sorry if Sammy tied you up too tight by the way."</p><p>"It's fine," Reid said. "My adrenaline is kicking in so trust me, it'll show."</p><p>"You do realize that we're gonna have to kick your ass, right?" Dean asked. "This has to be realistic."</p><p>"I know," Reid said, leaning against the wall tiredly. </p><p>"Do you really think this plan will work?" Jack asked. </p><p>"Let's hope," Dean said before seeing a flash of light outside. </p><p>Dean peaked outside and saw a fully sized car parked beside the house and Sam making his way inside. </p><p>"Nice job, Sammy," Dean said as Sam walked inside the house. </p><p>"Thanks," Sam said tiredly before grabbing two felt dolls from the duffle bag on the table. </p><p>"What's that for?"</p><p>"These are gonna be our dead bodies. Trust me, it'll work," Sam said. </p><p>"Let's hope," Reid said. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>"This is hopeless. I can't find him," Garcia said anxiously over the phone. </p><p>"Thanks for trying, Baby Girl," Derek said sadly, rubbing his eyes as he leaned against the wall in the empty hallway of the police station. </p><p>"Do you think Reid's okay?" Garcia asked sadly. </p><p>"I hope so," Derek said, rubbing his eyes again before hearing footsteps and seeing Hotch standing there. "I gotta go. We're gonna go over this whole thing again and I don't think you want to hear that." </p><p>"I appreciate you doing that for me," Garcia said sadly. "Just...please, find Reid."</p><p>"I will try my very hardest," Derek said. "We all will."</p><p>"Garcia out," Garcia said before hanging up. </p><p>"Garcia had no luck with trying to find Reid," Derek said, rubbing his eyes. "Where could they have taken him?"</p><p>"I don't know," Hotch said. "Are you doing okay?"</p><p>"I've been looking after that kid ever since he joined the FBI," Derek said sadly. "It's...I have to find him, Hotch. It's gonna kill me if I don't."</p><p>"I know. Come on," Hotch said as they walked back into the other room, everyone sitting around the table. </p><p>"Any luck?" JJ asked, Derek shaking his head. </p><p>"We have to think about the fact that...they might have already killed him," Rossi said. "Especially if they think he's a monster." </p><p>Derek rubbed his eyes and sat down. He heard his phone ring and grabbed it tiredly, thinking it was Garcia. </p><p>"Guys. I don't recognize this number," Derek said, everyone staring at him. </p><p>"I'll have Garcia run a trace," Hotch said as he quickly called Garcia. </p><p>"Remember. Stall. Stay calm. But most importantly, stall," Rossi reminded Derek, knowing he would probably lash out on the phone given his state of mind at the moment. </p><p>"She's ready. Answer it," Hotch said. </p><p>"Hello?" Derek asked hesitantly, it being on speaker. </p><p>"Morgan?" Reid asked anxiously. </p><p>"Reid? Are you okay?" Derek asked, his expression having changed from a glare to instant worry. </p><p>"I...I memorized your number and yours was the first I thought of," Reid said, his voice shaky. </p><p>"Reid. Are you hurt?" Derek asked. </p><p>"I...I had to," Reid said anxiously. </p><p>"What are you talking about, Reid?" Derek asked. "Where are you?"</p><p>"I...I'm sorry," Reid said. "I had to...I..."</p><p>"We got a location," Hotch said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the hell is going on?" Derek asked before they pulled up to the abandoned house in the woods. </p><p>"Remember. Sam and Dean are trained killers. They very well could have organized that conversation on the phone to get us all out of here," Hotch said as they got out of the car. "Prentiss and JJ and Rossi will go around the back. Morgan and I will get the front."</p><p>Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. Hotch and Morgan made their way up to the front of the house before opening the door. They headed inside, immediately seeing Reid in a shaky state and against the wall. </p><p>"Reid," Derek said as he came over, seeing him covered in blood and bruises. </p><p>"What happened?" Hotch asked, seeing Sam and Dean dead on the floor. </p><p>"I...I had to," Reid said anxiously, Derek getting the remained of the rope around his wrists off. </p><p>"Give me the knife," Derek said as he took the knife out of Reid's hand. </p><p>"I...I grabbed it when they brought me in," Reid said anxiously, his eyes shaky and moving back and forth really fast. "I...I..."</p><p>"Reid. Reid. It's okay, man. Come on," Derek said, Reid still staring at the bodies. </p><p>"Reid. It's okay," Hotch said as they helped Reid out of the house. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>"He doing okay?" Emily asked, seeing Reid in the back of an ambulance. </p><p>"He's only killed like...once last time I checked," Morgan said. </p><p>"And that was a headshot. It was quick," Hotch said, rubbing his eyes. "This...he had to fight to survive. He had to fight with all the strength he had."</p><p>"At least he's back with us now and safe," JJ said, Emily grabbing her hand. </p><p>"And with a lot of psychological evaluations to come," Hotch said. </p><p>"Yeah," JJ said, rubbing her eyes. </p><p>Everyone looked over at Reid in the ambulance and sighed. Derek made his way over to Reid and sat down next to him. </p><p>"You doing okay?" Derek asked cautiously. </p><p>"I'm fine," Reid mumbled, staring at the ground. </p><p>"You know, it's okay not to be okay," Derek said, staring at the ground before looking at Reid. "Especially after what just happened."</p><p>"Can I just please be left alone?" Reid asked anxiously, Derek nodding. </p><p>"Yeah, Reid. You got it," Derek said sadly as he got up and went to walk away.</p><p>Derek turned back to Reid and sighed. </p><p>"Listen, I'm here for you if you need to talk to someone. I hope you realize that," Derek said with a smile before leaving. </p><p>Reid sighed and looked at his hands, still seeing them covered in his own blood and Sam and Dean's. </p><p>"The physical wounds should heal nicely," the paramedic said. </p><p>"Yeah," Reid said, staring at the ground tiredly. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>"How do you think Reid is holding up?" Dean asked as he sat in the library across from Sam. "Needing to fake being in shock and having killed us is gonna be hard."</p><p>"He can do it," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. </p><p>"You doing okay?" Dean asked. </p><p>"This whole thing started because I wanted to spend time with him," Sam said, looking at Dean tiredly. "I...It makes me wonder if it's really worth it. If...being with him is really worth it."</p><p>"Does he make you happy?" Dean asked. </p><p>"Yeah," Sam said, his face now getting slightly red. </p><p>"Okay. Do you make him happy?" Dean asked. </p><p>"Yeah," Sam said with a smile. </p><p>"Okay then. It's worth it," Dean said. "So what if it's hard? Life is hard. Hell, we hunt monsters and have died so many freaking times we even lost track of how many times we've died."</p><p>Sam hid his laugh. </p><p>"My point is that you gotta live life while it lasts and...with this life, it's not gonna be easy. But you gotta enjoy it," Dean said. </p><p>"Thanks," Sam said with a smile. "When did you get so...wise or whatever this is?"</p><p>"I don't know, man," Dean whined, Sam laughing. "Quit asking me questions."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>